<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Multi-Part Drabbles by SnakeDrabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997567">Multi-Part Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeDrabbles/pseuds/SnakeDrabbles'>SnakeDrabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leviathan Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeDrabbles/pseuds/SnakeDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got ahead of myself a little and made some drabbles with multiple parts so that's where these go. The first one is pretty angsty so be warned reading that, nobody we care about dies and the deaths are mentioned vaguely, not descriptive. These will be a lot longer but still roughly Discord-message sized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skumhuu LeviathanTale AU - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leviathan Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wild Caught - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skumhuu/gifts">skumhuu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horror;</p>
<p>
  <em>No no no no no not again not AGAIN-</em>
</p>
<p>Horror growled and writhed, clawing at the nets they had snared him in. The creak of metal and the water moving past meant they were dragging him upwards, towards the surface. The water got brighter and brighter, the comforting pressure lessening with every movement. </p>
<p>His skull broke the top of the water and his gills fluttered, trying to take in water it couldn't reach. On the boat, the legged were all gaping at him, even as the net moved further. It dumped him into a large holding tank and he lashed out, striking the glass and lashing his tail. </p>
<p>The legged were speaking, their words muffled by the glass, but Horror didn't care. He paced his tank, hitting the walls for any weak points, any cracks he could exploit. These bastards had already taken his blood family, they weren't taking him. He would not be leaving his shiver behind.</p>
<p>The boat rumbled as it started up, turning towards the shore and taking him further and further away from the trench. Horror's claws slid against the smooth glass, focusing on a sign, a large label on the boathouse. </p>
<p>Bermuda Public Aquarium and Research Center.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Dust;</p>
<p>These fuckers had already taken Horror, they were <em>not</em> taking him too.</p>
<p>The cage dragged him up fast enough to leave his pilot brother behind, his berating words echoing in his ears. The ghostly fish wouldn't have stayed in the cage anyway, small enough to slip through the bars.</p>
<p>It was the same boat for sure, that label was plastered along the bottom. Bermuda Public Aquarium and Research Center. The cage was metal, too strong for Dust's claws or teeth to rip through, pulling him up and out of the water.</p>
<p>"It's another one!" One of the legged called, and Dust used what little oxygen he could get to growl at them, thrashing as the bottom of the cage opened with a pop, dumping him into a tank.</p>
<p>Unknowingly mirroring Horror, Dust clawed at the glass, leaving small scratches as he dug, searched for any cracks, weak points he could widen to get the fuck out. The boat turned, the water sloshing about in the tank as it turned towards the land.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Killer and Cross;</p>
<p>Cross couldn't breathe. Not because he wasn't moving, no, because his body was wrapped in green plastic. Wrapped in that same netting, hearing that same metal rattle. They were dragging him back there, back to the collar and tests and the Doctor-</p>
<p>"Breath, Crossy, come on! Stay with me, Cross!"</p>
<p>Killer somehow got tangled with him, the net pressing their bodies together as it dragged them upwards. The other mer shook Cross out of his panic, gills jerking and fluttering as he tried to breathe, tried to take in as much oxygen as he could. He managed to get a good gasp before they broke the surface, and they were greeted by yells and called. </p>
<p>Killer had his arms wrapped tightly around Cross, growling at the legged as the net moved, dragged by some sort of mechanical crane, dropping them both into the same tank. The net fell away and Cross gasped for air, panting heavily and hiding his face against Killer's chest. </p>
<p>The legged were moved about, shouting to each other, probably expecting the two mers to attack each other. They were two different species after all, not designed to get along. The shouted petered off as Killer kept Cross against his chest, pulling the other mer along to get the water moving through his gills. </p>
<p>"I've got ya, Cross, I've got ya. You ain't alone this time."</p>
<p>Cross nodded, feeling his soulbeat begin to slow and calm now that he was getting enough oxygen. Neither of them paid attention to the boat moving, turning, carrying the captured mers towards the shore, just as it had done for the other two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the trench, Dream sobbed into his hands, curled inside of a ball made by Nightmare's tentacles. The kraken was crying himself, head ducked, staining the water the light cyan of his magic. He grit his teeth, face stretched into a rather morbid grin. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was time for the Terror of the Deep to leave the deep once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wild Caught - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the Doctor.</p><p>Cross paced the tank, doing the breathing exercises the others had taught him. The legged had separated Killer and Cross, putting the two in different tanks to study them individually.</p><p>It hadn't been anything like with the Doctor - there had been a few tests but it was all visual, no probes or prodding. They had taken a recording of his hunting, if you could call it that, he was only able to catch the tuna they had tossed in because the tank had corners.</p><p>The doors swung open, the giant ones leading to the public tanks, and Cross's gaze snapped over to look. A worker Cross hadn't seen before was wheeling in a smaller tank that seemed to be for transport, and Cross moved away, growling.</p><p>Oddly enough, the worker began talking to him - out of a habit of talking to animals probably, the scientists didn't seem to know that the mers could understand them.</p><p>"I've never seen a mer before. You an' that bull shark are a shiver, right? Shivers of different species are rare, but not unheard of, an' th' bosses wanna see how you react to th' other mers brought in a lil' while ago." They sighed a little while a metal crane moved over a sling, the one they used to move the animals around. "Always hate this part..."</p><p>If they were going to bring Cross to the rest of his shiver, then it's a risk he was willing to take. As the sling lowered in, he moved over and into it, laying limp to let the work move him to the smaller tank. They blinked but otherwise didn't react, lowering Cross into the water.</p><p>The tank wheeled into the other room and Cross saw four other tanks, all holding a familiar shark mer. He couldn't help the chitter that escaped his throat, pressing against the side. The tank had a tube on the side that the worker lowered into his tank, large enough that Cross could swim right up it and into the tank.</p><p>The four tanks shared walls, meeting in the middle and the four mers pressed against it, getting at close to each other as they could manage. </p><p>The glass making up the tanks was too thick to talk properly, but they could hear each other's small chirps and chitters, reassuring. The worker tipped their head a little, surveying the scene with interest. </p><p>"Ain't that interesting..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The four mers stayed in the tanks for a few days. At least, it seemed like a few days, based on how the lights turned on and off for a day-night cycle. On what felt like the 4th day, something shifted in the atmosphere of the building. It almost felt excited or happy, like something good was going to happen. It set everyone on edge since they had no clue if it would be good for <em>them</em> or good for the <em>legged.</em></p><p>That worker that had brought Cross to the other room, he had learned her name and a little bit about her. Her name was Kathrine though the other workers just called her Kat. Her dad was one of the head scientists and her mom a marine biologist, she was working at the research centre on an internship. Whenever she was working along, she had a tendency to talk to the animals, which is how the mers got most of their information about this place.</p><p>Including why everyone was so excited. "Th' boss said that we're gonna be able to let you all out soon, got some tags in from the main base that should fall off naturally after a few months, give us some data on your territory an' such."</p><p>Fuck. They couldn't expose the trench, maybe Farm could get the tags off? But if they're proper scientific equipment, maybe not. The four mers glanced at each other, exchanging looks. This could be very bad...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wild Caught - 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shark mers were all moved to a travel tank by Kathrine, who seemed to be pretty involved for being an intern. She said farewell as the mers were moved, all sharing one large tank now that the various legged knew that the sharks wouldn't attack each other. They all exchanged looks - seems like they were planning to attach the trackers once they were in the open water.</p><p>The tank was loaded onto a ship, larger than the one that had captured them all, the tank secured to the deck. The motor started up, the mers crowding around Cross as the fox shark began to shiver a little. Being with his new shiver helped him distance all of this from the Doctor.</p><p>The boat carried them all out to open water, getting closer and closer to the trench. Dust spotted the lights first, nudging the other mers. They knew what was coming and moved to the back, leaving space in the front of the tank. </p><p>Seems like the scientists spotted the lights too. The trackers - little things designed to wrap around their tail fins - were forgotten in favour of the display happening before them. </p><p>The scientists yelled to each other as the giant tendril rose up, water running down and making the tentacle appear slimier than usual. The cyan underside was the last thing the bat saw as the kraken brought it down, wrapping tight around the boat and breaking it in half.</p><p>The glass tank came down with it, flooding with water and freeing the mers, who pushed hard to swim upwards. They all reached Nightmare's shoulder, turning to watch the boat sink down, vanishing into the depth. </p><p>Nightmare stared down, ensuring that the whole boat was sunk, that there wouldn't be any survivors. His tendrils wrapped securely around his boys, pulling them close to him. Keeping them safe, protected. </p><p> </p><p>The mers all nuzzled into Nightmare's tentacles, relaxing into the familiar hold. This was safe, this was home, <em>their</em> home. </p><p>Nightmare's voice rumbled around them, moving silently as he returned to the deep. <strong>"You were all so brave... I have you now..."</strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>